


The Order Of Pentangle’s

by HighPent



Series: Tumblr Prompts [32]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, Hicsqueak, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: Pippa is greeted one morning by a very special and unusual bird that isn’t one of her owls
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Series: Tumblr Prompts [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884
Kudos: 14





	The Order Of Pentangle’s

The unusual bird most definitely wasn’t one of Pippa’s owls, but it was perched on her window when she awoke one sunny morning as if it had always belonged there. She of course knew what type of bird it was simply by looking at it, but you just never saw them anymore. Or at least not just sat on your windowsill pecking at your flower box. Pippa was in awe of it as she watched it and was a little embarrassed to think that she really didn’t know much about the magnificent creatures. She wasn’t sure that she should even touch it, but curiosity got the better of her and she found herself very slowly walking towards it with a little bit of donut in her hand. Tootsie, her owl, liked to be fed a bit so... it was worth a try.

The new bird liked Pippa and donuts a little too much, and it seemed that once the creature considered you it’s friend, that was it. It had casually hopped onto her shoulder like a trained parrot and that’s where it stayed, much to the amazement of both her teaching staff and Pentangle’s students alike. It was a rather large bird but strangely it didn’t feel heavy, thankfully. It must belong to somebody, she thought, so during the day she tried contacting as many magical animal societies and sanctuaries to see if somehow Scorchy had escaped, but nobody had any idea where he could’ve come from locally. (Pippa had named him. She had to call him something)

Perhaps Hecate would have some more ideas on where she could try next? She thought, as the school and work day drew to an end. She should mirror her and show Scorchy to her. If she didn’t have any further suggestions about finding his owners she would at least be a little impressed with how well behaved he was with her, as even as an adult, Hecate’s approval and being proud of her meant a great deal.

Hecate herself wasn’t expecting a call from Pippa that day as they hadn’t arranged anything, but then sometimes her Pipsqueak just wanted to see her face to face and tell how how much she missed and loved her when they were apart. The thought made Hecate blush, so she eagerly answered the call and was surprised to see a triumphant looking Pippa with a majestic looking Phoenix sat on her shoulder.

“I see Pentangle’s are branching out from owls this year. Quite ambitious I must say” Hecate commented a little playfully, before advising her pink loving girlfriend “although you may wish to inform Albus Dumbledore that Fawkes has been found.”

Pippa turned her head to look at the Phoenix still sat on her shoulder “So that’s your name eh? Personally I still prefer Scorchybum.


End file.
